


Fasten your seatbelts

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Memories, Not Beta Read, Past, Quarantink, little Javi, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Airplanes are there through his whole career. From flying to Merano Cup, his first international comp, to flying to Minsk, his last one.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fasten your seatbelts

**Author's Note:**

> Part 26 of quarantine challenge - prompt: strapped  
> (Yes, I cheated a bit ;) )  
> But Javi feels are always a good solution... right?

The plane is huuuuuge. You have never flown by plane, so you squeeze Gloria's hand more tightly and listen to the other Javi, who once went with his parents on vacation by plane and therefore has designated himself as a guide, commenting everything.

You are safely strap in, Gloria checks numerous times, and really everything is ok. You should be calm. But how can you be calm when you are flying to your first international competition? Still, you have a feeling there's something missing, but only after the landing in Milano, you'll notice that indeed, your _skates_ are missing. For now, you just dream. Sitting a plane, grabbing your seat with both your hands, a bit worried and yet you dream about flying. What if you land all your jumps? And maybe get a great result. Or maybe a result you won't have to be ashamed of.

You are boarding a plane to Minsk, the destination of your last competition. Now, you are a pro at flying, navigating through various airports, packing bags and checking in. You automatically fasten the seatbelt, long before the cabin crew instruct the passengers to do so. You remember your first flight. You were so shocked by the take-off that you - and Javi Raya too - kicked the seat in front of you with full force.

Things have changed. You are not afraid anymore. You have your skates. Gloria is not sitting next to you. Though the dreams have stayed. You dream about winning Europeans one last time.

And you smile again at the reminiscence. When going to your first comp you dreamt about a skate you won't have to be ashamed of. Now, you dream about a skate you can be proud of. In fact, you don't dream about it. You are sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gloria is Gloria Estefanell, she worked with the Spanish federation and is also an artist: https://www.instagram.com/gloria_estefanell_art_/?hl=cs  
> For more Javi feels and more info about Merano Cup, Javi's forgotten skates and both Javis kicking the seats in front of them (it really happened!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HLk60cI738  
> Javi finished on 3rd place in this competition. Recently, HieloEspanol shared this photo from Merano Cup 2003: https://www.instagram.com/p/B-Fd76PonrK/


End file.
